Baleyfayrs Time Away
Part 0: THREE MONTHS AGO (year 647) It was a quick journey back the the Thunder Peaks, utilising the lesser unknown routes, and completely hidden pathways and thoroughfares Baleyfayr was once again home. Twice in one year - despite all the hardships in the Vale, she’d say it seemed luck was smiling for her, except the first return this year was for a funeral, a few of her friends and loved ones had died this year. She moved though the traps and let out a sigh of relief at the bustling market and barracks that made up her hometown. She'd noted the locations of the invading Orcs and Cambion camp sites to report to the Kingsmen after she'd settled in. As Baleyfayr made her way among the crowds, the Dwarfs around her grew quiet. Dillia looked around nervously as a Diamond Knight came around the corner in front of her and held up a hand to stop her. Before she could question the strange atmosphere, a steel arm slipped around her neck, grip tight and choking her “Stone Baleyfayr. Be calm, you are in no danger” Regardless of his words Baleyfayr struggled against the one cutting off her air-supply. “We've heard some... disconcerting rumours about your activities in Gardian Vale" The knight spoke down at her as Dillia feebly pulled at her attacker. "I heard you never got the training; this shall be a learning experience for both of us” Baleyfayr unsuccessfully tried to protest, but her last thought was ‘stupid luck’ as her form slumped onto the ground as asphyxiation won the fight. Part 1: BLOOD. Dillia woke up standing up, she woken up in all sorts of strange places and positions but never standing up before. Her arms were chained behind her back and a pole, the ached with the stain of holding up her body. Baleyfayr shuffled her feet, also shackled, to support herself and looked up at the Knight who’d knocked her out earlier. “What is the extent of which you have been working with the Orcs?” he questioned. Baleyfayrs response was incredulous outrage. Baleyfayr was accused of connections to Gideon and the Orcs and she refused every allocation. The knight did not believe her. The knight was named Yassin and he was exceedingly elaborate, each action was done with excruciating care to bring her pain.The Dwarf had an array of blades; over the past three hours he’d used most of them. “What is the extent of their numbers?” He had picked up another nasty looking dagger from a metal tray and removed the lobe her right ear. “Where are they heading” Dillia only panted, not answering and he turned away. Open sores and cuts scattered over her body, she was relieved when it looked like he would leave. Instead, he flourished a white whip, catching Dillia across the torso. “These whips..” He whispered into her bleeding ear “..will pull the truth from your traitorous lips” Screams of sheer agony wretched free from her throat as the whip striked her again and again.“I’ll enjoy watching as they collect your colour” Yassin cracked the whip over her. Blood sprayed across the floor, skin and bone gave way to the barb of the whip, she looked down at the wounds on her. They were oozing blood and the flesh was inflamed. Dillia was in so much pain and she just wanted it to end. He cracked the whip again. "I know nothing." She snarled “You’re wrong, I’m not turncoat- we saved lives!” She'd already spoken about how the Orc army had marched on the Vale and about Durins plan to pay randsom for the safety of all. She explained about Haruki and the whole situation - but this stuff about working with the Orcs she had no clue where it was coming from. And it made her angry, but worse than that she was worried about what it would mean if she couldn’t convince them of her loyalty. Pain slapped her across the face hard enough to whip her head back as Yassin punched in her teeth. When she recovered her senses, she looked to the other Dwarf and attempted to spit blood in his face. She missed but the action resulted in the other pulling back his whip and slicing into her shoulder. “Confess!!” Yassin demanded in a loud voice. She glared at him and yelled “by my trú I will be hollr to the Creation Deity; Fundun, ok vita the rules eða regulations of the Gildi of the Thunder Stone; maintaining minn ást at FATHER GOD AND THE KING OF THE BROKEN STONE!”''' Yassin stepped back towards the wall, allowing Dillia a second to gain back her Knight breath. Yassin pulled a lever and the pole holding her up slid into the floor as she stumbled Yassin kicked her in the ribs, knocking her down and sliding back a few meters. She gasped for breath but before she could recover-he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her towards the back of the room. She was trying to squirm out of his grasp but to no avail. Chained at the foot and wrist, Baleyfayr could only watch her fellow Dwarf as he picked up a bucket filled with a foul smelling oil. Baleyfayr felt pain coursing through her body at a scale which she never felt before. Blood pooled beneath her and she started to cry. Her trainer laughed at her expense and taunted her "Aw, poor little girl not as tough as she thought? Did your Orc friends fill your mind with promises of power and glory? Tell me about the Orc movements! Where are they?? How many??” The tears rolled down her face but she remained silent. He crouched down allowed his fingers to dance over her cuts, refreshing the torture wounds as he debated about which tool he should do next.. He moved over to the torch lighting the room “All you need to do is tell me, and you’ll be… spared” She remained as quiet as a mouse, she’d said her piece - and closed her eyes ready to be believed or go the the Great Smiths hold. He smiled and pulled the torch out of its wall staunch. At the sound Dillia opened her eyes to look on fearfully, knowing exactly what was to come next. She watched as he walked over to stand above her and drop the flame. It lit her. Dilias face and hair ignited from the accelerant he’d thrown at her and her world burned bright orange. She screeched. Her hair sizzled and the pump skin in her checks started to bubble, then crack and shrivelled blood splatted out in arcs on the floor. her eyesballs burst and oozed over her ruined face. The otherwise dimly lit cell was luminous with fire. it was in her wounds drinking her blood licking her lungs and cooking her bones.If anyone had asked she would have sworn she’s seen Kree coming to evaluate her life and claim her very soul. Before it had burnt out he had left her. She remained still and now blinded as blood seeped from her mouth and eyes, stomach, Baleyfayr lay black and crisp. The healers arrived ten minutes later, pulled her back to the post and once she was secure healed enough to keep Dillia alive but not restore her sight. Yassin came back every dawn for five days to interrogate her. Blind and hung immobile, Dillia feared The Unknown. The unexpected, heavy anticipated pain. Sometimes pain would be noisy and sometimes pain would be quiet. Sometimes he would waterboarding and other times he would burn her again. There were times when Yassin would just stand in the room, not too close but just be there, his unsettling presence pressing in on her. She had been there for twelve days. Twelve days with out food or water and the dual hunger for Fundun causing an ache in her heart. Twelve days whole days she was stuck within the small dark space and she could do nothing to get out. She didn't want to go through this for another minute. But she was in the right and knew she had to hold on though. She couldn't break, it was impossible. When night came and the cool air touched her burning flesh and Yassin was gone, Baleyfayr looked inwards. Although the gift had dimmed from her, Fundun was father to all the stout folk and was still in her heart. She reflected and prayed for strength, and courage, and wisdom. “Father, I put my life in your hands, father, your mercy is so great, that you look beyond our weakness. That you found purest gold in miry clay -turning sinners into saints. Save me my soul from this fate” A pair of Greyhands entered the room, a novice and a high rank. Under the older’s lazy gaze, the novice moved to heal the suspended Stone. Her face knitted back-together and her eyes filled, till the sting of healing tears oozed and sizzled down her face and Baleyfayr felt the gift sing in her veins for a moment. The superior healer stirred at the same time and raised his hands as he circled Baleyfayr, when he came back into her line of view his eyes were set in a deep frown. He leant down and whispered in the novices ear, before both stepped back- work unfinished. Baleyfayrs battered frame swayed above the floor as she waited for the healing to continue, instead they exited and shut the door. She struggled to raise her head. She could see again and through a small window Baleyfayr could see the gentle blue of the sky, and it was beautiful. She cried. It was then Star’ight came into the room and Dillia wondered why her mother was the one to come. Star’ight closed the door and leant up against it. A few minutes passed the two just staring at each other. The longer Star’ight stared at her the more tense Dillia became, until the fear became evident in her eyes. “Is it true? You’re a healer?” Star'ight finally said “Bobill and Hogun and your father.” Baleyfayr quaked with fear as the realisation came to her. Star’ight picked up a Heretics Fork and strapped it to her daughters neck warning "Scream-and it’ll be that much worse.” Then mother began to instruct daughter. Star’ight knelt down to access Dillias feet and with long thin pliers and a scalpel pulled the younger Dwarfs nails out, working up each foot. Dillia let out high pitched screams and tried to jerk away but only set herself swinging in her chains. Her mother waited for the movement to stop before Star’ight continued by pulling the Phalange bones from muscle and ligaments. She asked again “Is it true? You’re a healer?” Dillia would have told her mother the truth, then and there but the fork had pierced her mouth and chest, its wicked prongs imbedded deep into her. Not hearing an answer Star’ight then inserted sharp bamboo sticks into the open space she’d made and stabbed them though the flesh to the heel of Dillias feet. Dillia could do nothing but thrash against her bonds. http://pa1.narvii.com/5868/f3136393a9c93b8021dc86cfb43327cf23306c13_hq.gif '''Part 2: WATER Half an hour passed before Knight Yassin bust into the room and pulled Star'ight off Dillia. The Greyhand that had overseen her earlier came in calmly after the trainer and spoke “My name is Gaellion Greyhand, I have sensed the presence of Funduns power in young… Dillia. Thus I claim her for the Greyhands.” All three snaped their heads at his words Star’ight exclaimed in enraged shock and Dillia weakly protested “~that’s….Stone Bal…Baley*huff*fayr to you~” Gaellion cocked his head to the side and said with a mock sympathy “Not anymore it isn’t. You’ll need training of a; different, sort when this is all done” "LEAVE!" Star’ight yelled. The Greyhand looked over the elder femme smugly. “Of course *Baleyfayr*, Fundun bless you” his eyes flashing quickly back to the youngest in the room, her legs were grotesque, what little flesh remind intact was covered with bruises caked in blood, before moving to head out. Meanwhile the Knight Yassin had removed the various tools and put them away. “Hold; Gaellion - Finish your job” Gesturing at Dillia “This one needs healing!” Gaellion sighed irritated but set to work mending the young Dwarfs injuries. Once done, he nodded to the two free warriors and exited. Yassin watched him go, a frown set on his face and turned to Star’ight whose eyes had not broken with her child's during the healing season. He spoke up “…We need to talk to Diamond Gimmlee” LATER '''It was later that afternoon her uncle came with a shame-faced Yassin and took her in his arms as Yassin unchained her. They laid her on the cot in the corner, Knight Yassin stood back and gave her a deep look before mumbling an apology and bowing to his general before leaving. “Little pebble…” Gimmlee said hesitantly, saddened at her state “I will try to help you, to skip you across this ocean of trouble, but you may not make it; if you lack the heart” Desensitised from isolation and shock, and her arms and legs numb with the prolonged torture and immobilisation, Dillia could do nothing but mutely watch. Dillia fear was in her heart and Gimmlee could see it. The hours slowly ticked by, her uncle sat in a nearby chair. He waited, watering his grand niece and showing great patience. As he attended to her needs the pain washed away till eventually she was able to force out; “How?”“I have my ways” Gimmlee responded coyly. “…” He winked at Dillia “~please~” she begged Gimmlee let his false cheer fall and he closed his eyes “The Order. You swore to it and thus we have a claim on you that…if we are lucky will be held above what the Greyhands have” He sighed leaning back in his chair “But it will come down to pulling in favours. If I can sway enough of the court I can keep you but…” Diamond Gimmlee opened his eyes “My actions on your behalf to help the Castless will make it more difficult but I will not let them take you. I for one agreed with Durins actions within the Greyhands, but it is still not a fate I’d wish on anyone. Besides; the king and the court has always listened to the cry of the Ironhawks - Father made quite an impression on everyone” “I am not a Ironhawk, dad was a simple entertainer~” It hurt to dispose her father like that but this was too serious to let emotions come into play “No one will care if a Baleyfayr disappears to become a Greyhand” “I will, not to mention the rest of us… and you’re wrong. Many of the younglings hear tales of you. The Last Laugh and the Tablet of Night, The Weftril Wolf-Pack, The Defenders Of Light and the Tide of Shadow. Your hand is in all of those successes and gives some moral to the weary here” Dillia turned her head away, embarrassed for what she saw as false praise “I fought for the King and for balance~ I was barely useful to Fundun there maybe~ I should give up? Maybe thats what he wants me to do?” “No-fight on, Dillia!” Gimmlee bent over her prone body, gently turned her face back to him; he pinned Dillia with his gaze. “Here is my truth to you -I knew when you foolishly used the churches fjarri-sjón room ALL those months ago that Fundun had reached into your soul and gifted you” Dillia gaped at him speechlessly but before she could deny it the older man continued “I have it too” Dillia stopped breathing. Gimmlees eyes rimmed a solid blue and sparked with lightening “This is what your great great Grandfather could do. He taught me before he passed.” Dillia couldn’t see it but her own eyes had begun to flash, leaky, with the same shine as she started to sputter and choke “There are many within the Order that are blessed, some with gløggrFundun, some with megin and some have the healing touch. Some have the verjaFundun-neinn fróðleik. I will teach you - the trick” Touched and relieved by these words, Dillia tried to recite the opening of her oath but faulted, her body too worn to finish, what the spirit needed to say. “…hereby pledge to mannvirðing the ráða of this heilagr ~uh~ heritage eða heit by my trú to be hollr to the Gildi ~ which operates taka the miskunn of the Creation Deity; Fundun ~ ok vita the rules eða regulations of the Gildi of the Thunder~ uh~ Stone….” Gimmlee finished it for her and ended it by resting his hands on her as he spoke “We bless the brún with wisgera, the bosom with kapp eða the handleggr with megin to bardagi illr.… Let it be acknowledged, þú are a Stone for the Gildi of the Thunder Stone. My little pebble.” He smiled at her, Dillia returned the smile and felt something inside of her flow away. She fell asleep and Gimmlee went to the window and looked out at the starry night sky. http://pa1.narvii.com/5808/9b8241ef3d8ef1e16129e058296337fb9b2b25e0_hq.gif '''Part 3: Light. In the Morning Gimmlee was gone and Frieogh was in his chair. Dillia blinked up at the matron and let her eyes wander over the interrogate patterns of blue, silver and gold of her robes. Dillias eyes moved beyond Frieogh to Star’ight and a shudder of fear made its way down her spine. “Dillia…” her mother said, stepping forward The youngest weakly shock her head “It was just ~ Had I had the ability to… never think that I’d let…” Star’ight moved over to the cot and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. Frieogh cleared her throat “ *Ahem!* Gimmlee has gone to prepare for the court. I am here to give spiritual council. If you have anything to say- I’d say it now…” Dillia looked down at the floor trying to process her situation and if she did want to confess anything at the moment However the elderly Dwarf didn’t give her time to respond continuing; “Regardless, Let me give you the lay of the land. Upon receiving your report that you were returning home, the Greyhand council contacted Knight Yassin with a message, under the guise of another Order member- feeding him misinformation and rumour concerning you, Orcs and the multiple exiles living in the Vale. Yassin then took it on himself to confront you and got your mother in to provide the training, without Gimmlees knowing. The council then arranged for Gaellion to be here as your training supervisor. Your gifts for some reason responded to the touch of another blessed and Gaellion felt it, and reported back to the council. I can only imagine the plans they have waiting for you considering your age and past close-relationship to the Castless” Star’ight patted her daughters hair, “your uncle is meeting with some nobles and others who agreed with Durins work with the Grey-reform right now. We wnted to movae you sooner but I didn’t want to disturb your sleep” "You guys knew about the *the gift* stuff?" Dillia asked "How come you didn't tell me about it?” Star’ight answered "This important thing about secrets is very little people know about them. If I hadn't been here I very much doubt mother would have let *me* know" Star’ight gave the eldest woman in the room a sharp glance but Frieogh didn't respond to it, only saying “We should leave this place, it’s very dank and smelly”. The two older women led their youngest child home. Once there Dillia looks them in the eye for the first time since leaving the cell. “I need to write a letter” Baleyfayr wrote three letters before she was satisfied with it. She hands it to her brother, with a promise he will see it delivered, secretly and safely. http://world4.eu/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/medieval-clothing-717.jpg LATER THAT DAY Dillia and her family had been reacquainting themselves when three king-gaurdmen knocked on the door. The Greyhands had already submitted their petition to the court to take charge of Dillia and change her into a Greyhand. In accordance with the law, Dillia went with them to go to the holding cells and found herself sitting in a cell. She looked around with bittersweet nostalgia, at the room she had once stood (in her younger days) playing jailer, and stiffened when she heard footfall approaching on the other side of the large wooden door. Even knowing she likely would not be hurt here- the experience of her interrogation was far too recent for her to relax while imprisoned. Not to mention this was the situation she feared most while in the Vale, her gift exposed and the loss of her status and family. The rumours of the inhuman Greyhand training also added to her apprehension- with so much stress so quickly she felt it overpowering her will. She couldn’t overcome the fear, but it wouldn’t control her, not today at least. She repeated her oath-manta in her head and was slightly more centred by the time the door creaked open. Geallion sauntered into the room to see a nervous looking Dillia sitting there. Despite being a healer he took comfort in inflecting discomfort. He had much in store for her and he was pretty sure if he could get her talking, he could get her to self-incriminate. He was well aware that Baleyfayr was young and shaken. “Forgive the decor, we really have no control over it. You must be happy, your court-martial is delaied in order to trail you for membership into the Clan. Good thing I jumped right on that, huh?” He leant over her face as he spoke the next words “Thank me for going though the trouble of filling out the forms for you” At another time, in another place she’d have insulted the other Dwarf but Yassin and Star’ight had beaten that kind of foolish postulating from her. “I’ll enjoy seeing you plucked from Gimmlees grasp.” Geallion laughed mildly at her frustration. He enjoyed provoking her again, “His words in the court have been… unpalatable of late. And I’d wager you had something to do with that” “You big fecking asshole.” Dillia growled “All that you are is a spiteful bastard, Leave Diamond Gimmlee outa this! I’ll prove myself and than you'll be up shit-creek.” Geallion maintained his posture “King Belkyl must attend to the law of the Greyhand. This is not a drunken nightmare you can simply wake up from, we’ve being planning this for over two months. After tomorrow, you’ll be a Greyhand and Ironhawk will be striped of his title” ‘Oh.’ The world slowed down for Baleyfayr at his slip. ‘So that was it’ Baleyfayr thought. ‘Discredit and take control of the Thunderstone site. None of this was really about her. ‘Huh.’ Dillia thought to herself ‘That was stupid of him to say, but he doesn't seem to notice he’s monologuing…Oh shit is Geallion still talking? Fuck what was he saying? I got to reply, um um um’ Flustered now Dilia just declared “I’m Baleyfayrs daughter and I’ll stay such till the end, I’ll be sent back to the Vale soon and this is a fantasy of the council will end” “I told you this is not a dream *Dillia*” Geallion replied, irritating Dilllia “it won't end in a week or a month or even a hundred years! Or what? do you plan to go into self imposed exile?” he said smirking “The Greyhand council is here to stay, No matter what you may pretend- And I'll persist in making you one, long after you're gone from the mountains” Dillia, still bothered, deadpanned “I don't need this. You can get out or you can be thrown out” She didn’t know what good her thoughts and realisations on this would do but it was better not to tip her hand but rather let Frieogh and Gimmlee guide her through the traps of Dwarven courts. “You’ll be a Greyhand tomorrow“ He taunted “And Gimmlee and the rest of your brood shamed for hiding you so long” “No, I won’t” Dillia contradicted but shut her eyes against the betraying any knowledge or concern, she expected him to go but didn’t hear the door. “Damn you Geallion, just leave!“ Geallion eyed her, tongue stuck out between his teeth slightly. "You're going to be Greyhand." Geallion insisted, one last time “Or an Exile - either way I’ll win. Be sure to tell that to your Castless friend in the Vale!” He turned on his heal and locked the door. To pass the time Baleyfayr starts a meditation, “I will still stay true-I will still fight in your name. It’s cold as mortals pass by the gates of Kree, where the rivers are slow. But I’m here alive, faced with the grey, help me Fundun faðir, to do what is right” Part 4 Roots: Frieogh and Gimmlee came to her cell late the next morning. Frieogh discussed a lot of political and legal things that flew over Dillia head and when she had left Gimmlee pulled out a large tome and began to teach his niece about something called glyphs. Some of the symbols looked familiar to Dillia, from Hrafns fire prison cell and she discussed that with her uncle. He told her of the tale of binding techniques and that most magic that came from a person drawing a symbol and speaking a prayer originated from the Dwarven people back around -120MR. Dillia listened intently. Hours later Gimlee was collected by his sister Frieogh who informed them both that she had managed to get Dillia bail and she was to stay within the Orders headquarters, under their collective custody. The three made their way to the Order and Dillia was saddened to see many of the Dwarfs they passed give the family distrusting looks or overhear whispered words of ‘traitor’, ‘renegade’ and ‘viper’.At the gates Frieogh clasped hands and bid them farewell. Inside, sat in the Order courtyard - aside from the sound of the fountain bubbling, all was quiet. Gimmlee had a series of books and a very wethered scroll brought out and set out in front of him. “Stone" the Diamond began, "You need to learn to control your njótaFundun when dealing with the Greyhands. I have seen at your power and found that both the touch and gløggrFundun lie within you. My father expressed a wish that no more children would be taken from their families and created this technique to save them and keep Funduns blessing. I will instruct you in the Glyphs or ruins. We keep this skill of shade secret. There are over 300 Stones and 202 Knights under me. I’d wager about 90 of your fellow Order-members have one from of the njótaFundun or another.” Dillias confusion and empathy for those taken into the Grayhand was written on her face so Gimmlee continued “That is why I stay here instead of the front lines. I am not a learned Dwarf who loves court life; I am trying to save Funduns youngest children. HA!” He ironically shook his head “I save them by teaching them to hide who they are and sending them out in droves against demon filth. It is all I know how to do” Dillia leant forward offering sympathy to the one helping her. Gimmlee recovered, passed Dillia the scroll and opened the first book and started to read. They sent hours pouring over the information and techniques of divine glyphs and rituals. As his words flowed over Dillia, she struggled to understand but the illustrations and glyphs moved in front of her eyes telling the tale of the Ironhawks and their runic knowlegde. She knew the creation or the destruction of world could be found in this tattered piece of parchment but followed Gimmlees words to focus on herself and the connection. Self reflection wasn’t something she was skilled in but she’d had a lot of time to practise over the past 20 or so days, with her life and very sanity on the line. … Grey stone and hard ore. Gems, metals and magma. It was all about her, the Thunder Peaks hummed with Funduns Power. A chain flowed about her Creation magics holding the earth together. A bright welcoming light. *****“Dillia?”***** Great winged beast, engulfed in purple flames and stars, appeared over the endless horizon. As Dillia moved towards it, she could make out more details. A Longma - with Funduns symbol on each of the giant flanks. The chain ran up to its reins and Dillia climbed up to sit on its enormous back The Longma tail and mane flowed out to the ends of existence, so long Dillia could not see the ends. It jumped and the force flattened Dillia against the scaled horse’ back As it flew though the emptiness of space and time, a pressure started to build in her mind. Looking down, she saw the beginning and the end of Scy’Kadia through its celestial mane, it flew past the material world and out towards it’s master and divine hold. Dillia could see a spirit servant of Fundun standing at the gateway to the hold and a voice, which had being speaking for a while suddenly came to her attention.“!“!“Dillia fear and uncertainty is griping your hate but you know that the Crafting Smith loves you and would not put you in this situation is he did not think you capable of handling it. I am pleased to see you are not hiding your true feelings on this matter. Real heroes don’t just act tough; yes-they are tough enough to be gentle, you mustshow control of this situation and yourself. You ask the Father asked for forgivness, I tell you he grants it daughter. There is a plan for you''. Stay true to this way. He is biding his timing, making diamonds out of dust”!”!”'' *****“Dillia?!”***** MEANWHILE Out in the physical plane; Gimmlee looked up from finishing the page he was reading to notice Dillias blank stare. A little bit of drool was even leaking out of her mouth “Really Dillia?! I’m trying to help you! pay att-!-!” He cut himself off as the ink from the scroll glowed and flowed up her arms. His hands hovered over his niece unsure if he should torch her, this had never happened with any other he’d trained the Glyphs to. The symbols and words left smuggedge-like marks on her skin till they reached her hair line and disappeared from view. He quickly looked down at the scroll still held tight in Dillias hands. The information was still there, so he returned his attention to his student, calling her name “Dillia? Little pebble? Dillia?!” Her head snapped up, lightening sparking from her eyes and scorching the ground leaving black and starry streaks. “Well… okay than” https://masochistmusing.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/dark-willow.gif To Be Continued...